


Love is Blindness

by Vendetta23



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Catholic Matt Murdock, Chains, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Femdom, Gags, How Do I Tag, Hurt Matt Murdock, Karen is badass people should write more about her, Matt is the badass superhero but Karen has the control, Power Play, Roman Catholicism, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Trust Kink, reflexions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta23/pseuds/Vendetta23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the perfect night Karen and Matt just had eating the best curry in all Hell's Kitchen under a star-like ceiling didn't end when they sat by her apartment's front door? What if Karen just needed to touch his soft skin and make her words be heard? He could step inside, he didn't have to worry that he would ruin it all, he could let himself go without fear of God, without fear of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters here decrypted, they - as well as their cannon story - are the property of Marvel and Netflix, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

"No, you aren't" was Karen's response to the absurd Matt said "You aren't going to ruin this perfect night" she caressed the palm of his hand and he straightened his back with a sigh, he still could feel the heat on his shoulders from the hundreds of lamps overhanging above their head on that comforting restaurant and from the curry crackling on his burning tongue. Better saying, he could feel the fire emerging from somewhere inside of him, as well as fear - so much fear -, alongside with his darkest demons. Somewhere in his mind, he was telling himself that wasn't fair, she would let him in her apartment, in her life, like that and he hadn't even told her about his real identity.

"Yes I am" he stood up and let go of her hand, his palm suddenly felt deadly cold "I'm sorry, I have to go" he turned around and froze when he felt her touch on his shoulder, a soft grab that didn't mean to hurt him and at the same time showed that she cared enough to never let go. They stood there in silence for a moment, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest if he didn't say something soon, so she took the lead given by the mortifying silence.

"Please" she felt her words barely leaving her mouth "Please, stay" Karen pressed her fingertips on his coat. Matt was feeling his mind going wild, he could barely grasp a thought before it got ran over by another, his hands were trembling, he desperately searched for the self-control he so painstakingly nursed but instead of the peaceful void he usually managed to stablish in his soul he found only scarlet-stained chaos. She slip her hand through his arm and grabbed his hand, waking him up from that dreamlike state. He finally turned to her and she placed her both hands on his cheeks, delicately removing his glasses afterwards, he couldn't know that she was gazing deeply into his eyes while wondering if he was uncomfortable with being looked at. His eyes were so beautiful and still often hidden behind those red lens, she was fascinated with the way his eyes seemed to be wandering far away but still all off his senses were focused on her. She leaned on him and their lips met, a cold shiver ran through her spine despite his tongue entering warm in her mouth. She was afraid as well, but afraid for him, she wanted to guide him into her apartment, to make him withdraw all his defenses, to drop the heavy world he seemed to be carrying on his shoulders. Uncertainty shook her, what if he didn't - couldn't - trust her enough for it? What if he somehow knew about the bullets she carved into Wesley's chest or about her desperate scape from her hometown and everything that it held behind her? She felt guilty, he would let himself into her house, let his guard down for a woman who was hiding so much from him. Anger started to fill her insides.

"Ok" he interrupted the kiss and she felt all that anger vanish in an instant "I will come in". When Matt finished saying those words, she blinked twice. He would let her in. Karen laid off a lock of her hair that had fallen over her face and gave him a sweet smile that, for some reason, he could sense, and he gave her another one back too.

After clumsily trying to open her apartment door with the key held in her shaking hands, it was spread wide-open by the couple that was feeling like they were being set on fire, Karen dumped her heels on the middle of the hallway and grabbed Matt's hand to guide him to her bedroom, he was so immersed on her touch, on the sound of her deep breaths getting faster and faster, that he completely forgot about his surroundings, all was resumed to her touch leading the way, there were no walls in his not so dark anymore world, he didn't try to listen to the water cans through the cement so he knew he wouldn't hit a wall or to pay attention to any smell that wasn't exhaling from her sweated body, he didn’t feel afraid of falling, from their hands a spark of light lit him entirely. Karen swerved him from the heels cast out on the floor and their laughs got louder through the hallway as they made it into the bedroom, the door slamming shut after them.  
Karen let herself fall in the soft mattress and arched when she felt Matt sliding his hands through her thighs, leaving her skin shivery along the way. In his mind, he was on his knees to the altar that was her. After lifting her dress, his tongue started drawing wet lines close to her groin like he was praying. He felt dirty as if he was the Devil begging God for redemption. Her hands stopped him and he lifted his head.

“No, Matt, I…” she gagged on her words while bringing herself up “This is not what I want”.

“I’m so sorry, I though…” Matt felt confused, his senses began to spin as if he was hit really hard on the head, he felt hurt.

“No, no” she waved her hands on the air, having no idea that he could sense it, and kneeled down on her carpet at his side “I didn’t say I don’t want this” she put her hand on his chest while searching for less confusing way of saying what she wanted to “I want this, but no this way” she was now silently self-punishing herself for sounding even more confusing and bringing Matt to show in his face that he was completely left in the dark – although he literally was all the time, he had all his other senses to back him up, to show a way through things, but not with Karen, not this way, and that scared him to death.

“I should…” he got on his feet and started tucking his shirt on his pants, shaking his head to make all thoughts go away “I should go” but in the moment he took a step in the door’s direction he felt her warm body get in the way, her hands being placed on his chest.

“Matt, hear me” she secured a lock of his hair with her hand “Please, just hear me” she started kissing his neck “Feel me” and slipping her palm through his back “Stop running” she whispered on his year while she pushed him back to bed. Matt felt weak, vulnerable, he let himself be wrapped on her shaking arms and his air be sucked out of his lungs when she mounted him and secured his wrists above his head in a strong but gentle grip. Matt arched his back searching for her lips but found nothing but air in the heaviest form it could be, he started praying silently, he was afraid of her touch and yet eager for it, he knew he would let her in but the mere thought of that made his mind feel like it would be reaped to shreds. Karen drew a path to his collarbones with her soft lips, paying attention to whether he would resist to her grip or finally surrender. Feeling that his hands slowly relaxed underneath her palms, she let out a gasp of relief.

“Can I absolve you tonight?” she asked, watching his micro expressions change from dazzled to scared in a heartbeat “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to” he found truth in her words without recurring to listening to her heart to confirm them, but he was used to doubt everything, to paying attention so he would never be in danger because of his blindness, he was always at war, with the world, with himself. Matt was about to collapse there, on her bed, beneath the weight of her body and of her words, but he needed that more than he was afraid of it, he needed to let someone in, and by his words he chose her.

“Yes” he tried let everything go with a long sigh, but he still felt his muscles tense despite he was almost screaming to himself that he wanted it, that he needed it. Karen was still refusing to believe all of that was real and felt like an idiot after pinching herself on the arm to know that she wasn’t dreaming.

“I’m gonna tie you up, silence you, I’m going to make you feel like this room is your whole world, I’m gonna forgive you for everything you haven’t still forgiven yourself, so you can walk out of here without giving the impression that heaven and hell are battling on your head” he smiled because she had no idea how that all she said could actually apply to his life. He felt that she was almost saying ‘I will exorcise the Devil out of you’.

Karen slid to the floor and stretched her arm to grab a black box under her bed. She was going to forgive him by forgiving herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sorry for any mispelling or wrong use of words, this is the first time I write a fanfic in english.  
> I hope that you liked it and, if you wish, leave a commentary to help me improve my work. Thank you very much for reading, I hope I got to your soul.  
> :)


End file.
